


2/8/2021 - Tongue Twisted

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [8]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Assault, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Licking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Showers, Smut, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 8 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: After Josie finishes taking a shower, Cragsters Cipher decides to give her a cunnilingus.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 3





	2/8/2021 - Tongue Twisted

Josie had stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head, then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her waist. She picks up her glasses, picks up her red toothbrush and begins brushing it. Unknown to her, a tall shadowy figure was spying on her. When she finished brushing her teeth, without warning, the figure tackled her into the ground, making her lose both towels. She looked up to see…

"Cragsters Cipher?!" she said.

_ "Hello, Josie." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled. "I just took a shower!"

_ "I know, but you look so hot when you're nude." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"You were peeping?!" Josie cried in shock.

_ "Don't worry, Josie," _ he said.  _ "I'm only here for a little taste of your coochie." _

"M-m-my vagina?" she asked nervously.

He moves her legs apart and looks at her pussy.

_ "Yes," _ he replied.  _ "And I think I know which part of your vagina is the most sensitive." _

Cragsters Cipher stretches his tongue and starts to lick her vulva as the tip of his tongue makes contact to her clitoris, making her yelp in shock.

_ "Don't fight, my lady." _ he said, holding her legs apart.  _ "I just want to lick your heavenly juices." _

Then, he continues giving Josie a cunnilingus, making her pussy gush out. This made her moan in pleasure. Then, she starts having orgasms as her enemy’s tongue keeps licking her juices.

"Oooooh, Cipher..." Josie moans sexually. "Oooooooooh, that's just what...ooooooooooooh...I deserve... Ooooooooooooh... Make my pussy more weeet... Ooooh... Keep licking my cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... Oooooooooooooh..."

Cragsters Cipher smiles lustfully as he keeps licking her vulva and clit while tasting her juices, making Josie having more and more orgasms as she moans louder until her pussy explodes, sending a stream of vaginal fluids into the ghost's tongue. Then, he takes his tongue back to his mouth and swallows the fluids. Josie breathes heavily as she looks into her enemy's eyes.

"I think...I'm done..." Josie says, panting.

_ "You were pretty good at handling this well."  _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "It looks like you'll be needing another shower." _

"No, it's fine." said Josie before smiling. "Thanks."


End file.
